1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail printing device, a print control method for the nail printing device, and a computer readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there have been known nail printing devices that print favorite nail designs on human fingernails.
Among such nail printing devices, there has been a nail printing device that automatically recognizes nail contours (nail shapes) to set regions in which printing is to be performed.
However, for example, in the case that nail cuticles have not been cared, the cuticle portions are difficult to be distinguishably recognized from nail portions in automatic recognition of nail contours executed in the nail printing device, even when a user does not want to execute printing on the cuticle portions.
Moreover, in the case that a part of each nail has become discolored, and/or in the case that a borderline between each nail and skin is uneven, sometimes each nail region cannot be extracted successfully.
In such case, it is preferable that the extracted region can be adjusted appropriately after automatic recognition.
In regard to this point, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3370345 discloses the technique that enables a user to move a setting position of a printing mask that sets a shape and position of a print target nail region, and/or to change the shape of the printing mask, by operating a joystick, after a nail on which printing is to be performed is set in a device.
However, it takes time to manually extract/adjust the nail regions.
Moreover, a user who is a layman cannot always trace the borderline of the nail with accuracy even when manually adjusting the position/shape of the printing mask similarly to the method described in Japanese Patent No. 3370345.
Furthermore, according to the method described in Japanese Patent No. 3370345, the nail (finger) on which printing is to be performed is still set in the device when the nail region etc. is manually adjusted. In this adjusting period, a user must try not to move his/her finger inserted in the nail printing device. This would impose a heavy burden on a user.
In the case that a dominant-hand-side nail is subjected to nail printing, the adjustment work needs to be executed by a non-dominant hand, and properly performing such adjustment work has therefore been difficult.